Ninja Training?
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: Kakashi doesn't think so, and Iruka doesn't think so, but Naruto sure does.


"..._(sigh)_"

Naruto Uzumaki was not usually one to get bored, or tired, or calm in any respect for that matter. You could even say the only time Naruto was still and calm was when he was sleeping. Everyone needed downtime however, and everyone also had times when they got bored-even Naruto. The few times Naruto did become bored, he often did bizarre and goofy things-and he always did them when he was alone.

As the spiky haired boy made his way through the narrow hallway connecting his bedroom and the bathroom to the living room/kitchen, he tilted his head back and gave a loud and tedious yawn. After wiping the tears that formed in his eyes from it afterwards, he grasped the cold metal zipper of his orange jumpsuit and pulled up. Getting no give, he groaned and used his other hand to pull the jumpsuit straight, and from there unzipped the layer of clothing, and tossed it aside over the top of his couch lazily.

"Geez...when is Kakashi Sensei gonna take off that mask..." The boy grumbled to himself curiously, facing away back towards the entry way to the living room he had come, and flopping down onto his couch. Barely having enough energy left to make himself comfortable, the boy slid down his couch until only his head rested on the brown throw pillow. Fairly content with himself now, Naruto closed his eyes and smiled widely, putting his hands behind his head and giving a long and earned sigh of relief.

It was only after about twenty seconds that the usually energetic boy's mind became restless. His sky blue eyes opened once again, and he found himself staring downwards at his own belly. His shirt had ridden up a bit when he had slid down, and now, his shallow belly button was poking out, perfectly between his orange pants and the folds of his black t-shirt.

"..."

Mind becoming bored of the only half-interesting thing being his ticking clock, but his body not able to move much from exhaustion-Naruto began to look around. Spying a bowl of green grapes sitting near the bottom left edge of his coffee table, the boy's eyes traveled to a slip of paper sitting at the base of them. Scribbled on it were the words,  
_"If you won't eat vegetables, at least try to eat some fruit, Naruto."_

_~Kakashi_

He reached his left hand over to the bowl and plucked a single grape from it's interior, and then blinked a few times. Rubbing the grape between his thumb and forefinger gently, the boy's eyes gleamed as a wide toothy grin came to his face all at once.

Placing the grape next to him, he leaned up and grasped the bottom folds of his shirt and lifted it up and over his head, tossing it off onto the floor randomly behind the coffee table. Lying back down, he grabbed the grape once more and, still giggling, placed it gently at the center point of his chest-the direct center between his nipples.

His eyes shot down the center of the fruit, anticipating it's path based on the ovalish curve, and the slight slope of his chest to his belly. After becoming satisfied with an angle, he let go, and stopped breathing. The grape began to roll awkwardly down the boy's naked tanned torso, going down the center of his chest fairly straight thanks to the faint curvature of his muscles, and then from there, down his soft belly, and plop into the boy's navel.

He had created a game.

With a soft, "yess!" of victory, Naruto grabbed the fruit and placed it back in position, aiming a bit more hastily now then before and letting it drop in half the time. Down the chest, down the belly, plop into his indented belly button just as before. And just as before, the twelve and a half year old got just as excited as before-his entire spirit beginning to burn up with accomplishment. It was as if this were ninja training all in it's own. Well, for all he knew, it could be-and if it wasn't, it sure was now.

He added a new twist. Exhaling, he forced his stomach to shrink, and for his belly to recede noticeably. Holding his breathe like this-he let the grape go once again. With a much faster acceleration and less guidance from the boy's body, the grape had only half the chance as before. Hitting his chest, it rolled normally, but as it reached the mid-point of his chest/stomach, it shot down like a rock down a sharp slopped hill.

...*plop*

"Heh! Yeah!"

Even more satisfied-Naruto felt a second wind hitting his system. He felt now like he could take on Sasuke ten times over and still take on Kakashi afterwards. but his new interest in this game he had developed kept his energy focused. Another twist now, instead of breathing out, he took in. Making his belly round with full air, he took the ultimate challenge-flicking it with just the right amount of push to get it to fall into his navel, but not overshoot or miss it.

"..."

Concentrating more than he ever gave in the academy, Naruto placed the grape on his chest and gulped as he aimed carefully. Angle was the only thing he could control-he needed to estimate the amount of force required, and that would be a true challenge.

After half a minute, the boy felt his chest warm up, and his fingers feel light-this was it. His grin returned to his face and he nearly lost his control and concentration as he readied his finger behind the grapes skin. The boy's voice began shaking as he felt warm sweat reach under his arms, and at his waist and brow.

"Here we go!-"

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"ACK!-CRASH"

All in a single moment, Naruto's built up enthusiasm and energy exploded. The voice that startled him sent him over onto his face on the floor. The grape went bounding off underneath the couch, and a tall man with a green vest and oddly shaped silver hair sat, squatted in the boy's open living room window next to the couch.

Naruto shot up a moment later, rubbing his nose and growling at his sensei. He shot an accusing finger at him and gave a death glare as he gritted his teeth-trying to hide his embarrassment.

"K-Kakashi Sensei! W-What are you doing here!"

Kakashi, who compared to Naruto was the definition of calm, simply gazed at his student bordely, then to the bowl of grapes. Staring Naruto in the face head on, he sighed and shook his head in an almost depressed sort of fashion.

"I give you vegetables, and you don't eat them. I give you fruit, and you play with them. _(Sigh)_ Honestly Naruto, if you don't behave like a ninja _all_ the time, then you won't be a true ninja at _any_ time."

Naruto began stuttering, shaking his head and loosing his cool as easily as if it were never there. He hastily grabbed his black t-shirt and put it on, still blabbering excuses as his head poked through the neck hole.

"B-but sensei! It's like concentration training! Really! I'm learning a lot about timing and precision and angle and-"

"Naruto..." Kakashi interrupted suddenly, his voice lower and more boredly then ever.

"Y-Yeah?"

There was a long pause, and then Kakashi looked up.

"From now on, the only time I want to see you shirtless is when it's nearly 100 degree's out, and you're on the training field doing actual ninja training. Got me?"

Even though not totally annoyed, Naruto could tell the slight irritation in his sensei's voice right away. He tried the best he could to diminish the blush coming to his cheeks. Rubbing the back of his head, he nodded and chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah...sure thing, sensei."

Giving a long glare at the boy, Kakashi vanished in a puff of white smoke. Naruto, who then instantly began ranting and grumbling to himself, hastily sat back down on the couch and store at the wooden floor. After about thirty seconds of silence, he giggled-an evil grin coming to his face as he quickly grabbed the entire bowl of grapes, held it to his chest, and ran off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"He's not going to stop, is he?" Iruka asked with a half-desperate-half completely embarrassed look on his face as he stared bewildered at the other man.

"Nope." Kakashi said carelessly, gazing his half closed eye back down into his book and proceeding with leaning silently against the side of Naruto's house, just a few feet between his front door, and his bedroom window-the shades closed tightly. A massive sweat drop appeared above Iruka's face as he shook his head in defeat and began to walk miserably away. Turning back to Kakashi, he cocked an eyebrow.

"...Coming, Kakashi Sensei?"

Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. He carefully turned a page, and didn't budge any other part of his body but his hand.

"I'll wait here a few minutes. Once he's all hyped up again, we'll have another talk." He said calmly. Iruka chuckled.

"You're enjoying this way too much, aren't you?"

As the chunin descended the stairs of the apartment building, Kakashi just chuckled as he listened to immature sounds of Naruto within his bedroom-reading his book and humming an anonymous tune, waiting for the next perfect moment to strike.


End file.
